Jackie Kelvin
Jackie Kelvin (ジャッキー・ケルビン, Jakkī Kerubin), also known by his aliases Jackie Celsius (ジャッキー・セルシウス, Jakkī Serushiusu) and Jackie Fahrenheit (ジャッキー・ファーレンハイト, Jakkī Fārenhaito), is a scammer and cracker who is sought after by many bounty hunters. Appearance Jackie has curly hair with sideburns and often has a smile on his face. He wears a plaid/patchwork suit with a white shirt and bow-tie Miniskirt Pirates Volume 85th Voyage. Personality & Character Behind his smile, Jackie is deceitful and fairly devious. He is often suspicious of people he deals with in his line of work (criminals, pirates and the like) and is somewhat neurotic. He tells lies habitually, even when the situation does not require him to do so, and will often do so purely for fun, yet he also mixes a reasonably high amount of truth in them, making it really hard to tell if it is a lie or not. No matter truth or lie, his words are usually for directing the listeners to do what he wants through psychological manipulation, so he often tell truths to make people who know he is a scammer confused. Background At some point in the past, Jackie acquired the Luna Lion. His criminal activities led to a large bounty on his head and many bounty hunters seeking him for it. At another point, he somehow acquired the wreck of the Kokuchou and converted it into an enormous FTL engine Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5. Plot Golden Ghost Ship Arc (Manga-Only) Jackie was present in the manga's version of the arc, acting with the Serenity forces. He was onboard one of the Serenity ships involved in a skirmish with the Bentenmaru 5th Voyage. During the confrontation aboard the ghost ship, after taking action contrary to Grunhilde, he was knocked down by a kick from both Marika and Chiaki Last Voyage. Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) Jackie was involved in a plot by a frontier faction to obtain the Stellar Slayer. The plan involved a certain component, one of which was present on the Odette II. To obtain the ship (and the vital component), Jackie used his skills to create a fake identity as a tax inspector and approached the yacht club, using the alias Jackie Celsius, claiming that the Odette II was to be repossessed due to unpaid tax. However he was exposed as a fraud by Lynn Lambretta Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. Following this initial failure, he approached the group again as they were investigating Garnet A, claiming to have been betrayed by his allies and seeking help. However when the Odette II was docked with the Kokuchou, he used its massive FTL engine to transport the Odette II to his client . After Jackie successfully delivered the Odette II to Müller Grant (along with the yacht club girls aboard it, who fled right after Jackie got his payment), he refused to work on a new project Müller offered him and went to the opposite side of the galaxy to buy the anti-matter pair of the monomolecular crystal the Odette II had. He managed to get back in the midst of the battle between the privateer alliance and the few hundred ships of the Seven Star Federal Republic and the Pirate Guild. Jackie offered Ririka Kato the anti-matter crystal in exchange of "owing him once". By bringing the pair of crystals into contact, they annihilated the bowsprit the Pirate Guild and the Seven Star Federal Republic were looking for, thus ending the dire battle. Jackie also delivered the Odette II's original bowsprit to the station, leaving it with a letter signed with the initials "J.K." Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6. Bounty Arc (Novel-Only) Jackie later infiltrated Hakuoh Academy again in order to obtain some documents from the former government office, in particular an unused surrender document from the time of the war which was still valid and usable. He was pursued by Marika and the bounty hunter Noel Blue, and eventually cornered, but he managed to escape using the Luna Lion . Skills & Abilities Jackie is a skilled cracker with wizard-level hacking skills, capable of infiltrating various systems without trace. He also has a large number of nanomachines in his body, allowing him to resist drugs (such as truth serums) and poison gases of at least 85 different variants that Misa tested on him. These nanomachines are also able to boost his physical and mental power to about a few times of normal humans, making his awareness much higher and allowing him to dodge guns fired at him from different sides. They also allow him to absorb the energy of armour piercing rounds from energy weapons, generate heat to counter freezing beams, remote control the Luna Lion and possibly hack into systems while on the run, without visible computers at hand. With so many different types of nanomachines installed, Misa concluded that he might be a person really knowledgeable in medicine or at least he has someone who is very knowledgeable that can closely monitor his status. Relationships Marika Kato Jackie is an enemy of Marika, due to his actions against her, the Bentenmaru and the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club, including attempting to steal the Odette II, putting her friends in danger and despite doing this, having the nerve to call her 'Marika-chan'. Though he helped Marika and the privateers out at the end of the Three Ships Arc and delivered the Odette II's original bowsprit, this has only slightly lessened the tension between them . Gallery Jackie (Manga).png|Jackie in the web-manga Trivia *Jackie's assumed surnames (Fahrenheit, Celsius, Kelvin) are all units of measurement for temperature, from which Marika guessed his real name to be Kelvin after he switched from Celsius to Fahrenheit. *During the Bounty Arc, he was referred to as Jackie Fahrenheit all through the arc, even by Marika and the Yacht Club members. *Although he is wanted dead or alive, catching him alive will give a reward with an extra digit. References Category:Characters Category:Novel-Only Category:Antagonists